


Perfect

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Hot Knitting Neighbor [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Ficlet for the HKN series. Explicit rating.





	1. Chapter 1

\--

The first time Stiles catches Derek masturbating, he enters Derek’s room without knocking and just stares at Derek lying on his bed naked, one hand curled around his cock, the other under him, his fingers in his hole.

 

Stiles blinks, blushes, and backs out with a quiet, “Sorry.” Then he knocks on the door. “Can I help?” he asks. Derek sighs, fighting the burn of embarrassment as he wipes his lube-covered hands on his discarded t-shirt. “Please?” Stiles begs. “I’d really like to see you pleasure yourself, to see what you like.”

 

“We’ve never been naked with each other,” Derek says. “I…Maybe?” He pauses, thinks about that answer, about his still-hard cock, his empty hole, about Stiles’ hands, Stiles’ smile.

 

“Maybe?” Stiles prompts, and Derek makes up his mind. He crosses to the door and throws it open, stepping back as Stiles falls into the room. “Maybe—yes?” he says, softly, once he’s regained his feet.

 

“Yes,” Derek says. He grabs Stiles’ hand, folds their fingers together, and leads him to the bed. They settle quickly, Stiles sitting against the headboard while Derek kneels over his lap.

 

“I like,” Derek mumbles, tracing the lines on Stiles’ palm. “Please?” He reaches for the container of lube on the bedside table, popping the cap and squirting a healthy amount onto Stiles’ fingers. Stiles inhales sharply, letting Derek guide his hand between his legs, skimming his cock and touching his hole.

 

It’s still loosened from his interrupted fingering, and slowly, together, they work one and then two of Stiles’ fingers into him.

 

Derek sighs in relief, sinking down so his bare knees bracket Stiles’ jean-clad thighs. He braces his hands by Stiles’ head. He raises himself and then sits, still moving slowly. He hisses at the burn, raising and lowering himself with gradually increasing speed.

 

“So beautiful,” Stiles murmurs, crooking his fingers and stroking deeper. Derek whimpers when he brushes over something that makes him feel like he has to pee.

 

“Like that, babe?” Stiles says, smugly, smashing their mouths together while he rubs that spot until Derek pulls away, sobbing at the sensation. It’s then he notices the semen covering Stiles.

 

“I…?” he hiccups.

 

“You did,” Stiles says, smiling. “And you were perfect.”

 

~ Fin ~


	2. Writer's Commentary for Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Commentary for Perfect.
> 
> Read at your own discretion.

\--

**(I have a little notebook that I keep on me when I’m not at home or near my computer and I use it to write down little snippets of ideas that cross my brain. One day, I scribbled out a quick fic of Derek masturbating and Stiles walking in on it. It wasn’t necessarily set in the Hot Knitting Neighbors Universe until I added the last line when I was typing it up on my computer. Then, it slotted in nicely.)**

The first time Stiles catches Derek masturbating, he enters Derek’s room without knocking and just stares at Derek lying on his bed naked, one hand curled around his cock, the other under him, his fingers in his hole.

**(They live together, but I always thought Stiles moved into the old Hale house where Derek lives with Laura and Jordan and their brood of kids. Derek is used to leaving his door unlocked so that people can check on him. He usually locks the door if the kids are home because what kid respects “Just a minute!” but the kids aren’t home, so he felt safe leaving it open. And then Stiles walked in.)**

Stiles blinks, blushes, and backs out with a quiet, “Sorry.” Then he knocks on the door. “Can I help?” he asks. Derek sighs, fighting the burn of embarrassment as he wipes his lube-covered hands on his discarded t-shirt. “Please?” Stiles begs. “I’d really like to see you pleasure yourself, to see what you like.”

**(Stiles was actually wondering if Derek wanted to watch a movie and then he realized what Derek was doing and thought that was more interesting.)**

“We’ve never been naked with each other,” Derek says. “I…Maybe?” He pauses, thinks about that answer, about his still-hard cock, his empty hole, about Stiles’ hands, Stiles’ smile.

“Maybe?” Stiles prompts, and Derek makes up his mind. He crosses to the door and throws it open, stepping back as Stiles falls into the room. “Maybe—yes?” he says, softly, once he’s regained his feet.

**(Stiles was totally leaning against the door, trying to hear what Derek was doing. He may have been tempted to stay there if Derek hadn’t let him in.)**

“Yes,” Derek says. He grabs Stiles’ hand, folds their fingers together, and leads him to the bed. They settle quickly, Stiles sitting against the headboard while Derek kneels over his lap.

**(I think this would be an awkward position to reach around and finger, but it’s awkward to finger solo too, so it works, I guess. Also, in this position, they can kiss and Stiles can watch Derek’s face to gauge how it’s going for him.)**

“I like,” Derek mumbles, tracing the lines on Stiles’ palm. “Please?” He reaches for the container of lube on the bedside table, popping the cap and squirting a healthy amount onto Stiles’ fingers. Stiles inhales sharply, letting Derek guide his hand between his legs, skimming his cock and touching his hole.

**(Derek’s way of saying he’s been thinking about Stiles’ fingers in his hole for a while, that he really is okay with Stiles participating.)**

It’s still loosened from his interrupted fingering, and slowly, together, they work one and then two of Stiles’ fingers into him.

Derek sighs in relief, sinking down so his bare knees bracket Stiles’ jean-clad thighs. He braces his hands by Stiles’ head. He raises himself and then sits, still moving slowly. He hisses at the burn, raising and lowering himself with gradually increasing speed.

“So beautiful,” Stiles murmurs, crooking his fingers and stroking deeper. Derek whimpers when he brushes over something that makes him feel like he has to pee.

**(Description I once heard about prostate stimulation.)**

“Like that, babe?” Stiles says, smugly, smashing their mouths together while he rubs that spot until Derek pulls away, sobbing at the sensation. It’s then he notices the semen covering Stiles.

**(Two things: 1) Stiles saying that is supposed to be edging into dirty talk. I don’t really care for it, but it’s better if Stiles does it than Derek, and 2) I read somewhere (someone had done the research and presented it really well and I’m mad I can’t remember the exact link) that prostate ejaculations are less of a “shooting” of semen and more of a “seepage.” I think that makes Derek being unaware of having ejaculated realistic. In fact, I’d found that fact after I’d written this, so I felt justified in leaving it this way.)**

“I…?” he hiccups.

“You did,” Stiles says, smiling. “And you were perfect.”

~ Fin ~

**(This was an experiment in two ways: 1) I do not write smut. I wanted to try my hand at it. I still don’t like writing it, but I didn’t totally suck at it. 2) I wrote this a long time ago, but recently (and it’s probably more Omega and/or Pregnant Derek stories than others) Bottom Derek stories have been bashed as not being “good” stories or their authors as being “sick and twisted.” Here’s a heartbreak for you: I hate (HATE FUCKING HATE) bottom Stiles, omega Stiles, pregnant Stiles. It’s (overdone) campy and sucks for me. I cannot see Stiles Stilinski willingly letting anyone in his asshole without him keeping control. Derek, on the other hand, was set up as a fucking punching bag. It makes sense to me that he would let someone he _thinks_ he loves do those things to him without question. This story failed to bring on the trolls, but don’t worry, I’m working on some stories that might. Because, let me tell you, as much as I hyperventilate after posting, I do not give a fuck if you hate my work. You will not deter me from writing. I survived my family. I can survive you too.)**

**(Thanks for reading. And sorry if the rant at the end bothers you. But, hey, if I ever start doing requests, at least you know what not to ask for! Gremlins out.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [my Tumblr](https://1989dreamer.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not particularly comfortable writing smut, so any feedback would be welcome.


End file.
